


Dreamwalker

by reliand



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Operation Positivity, the spark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliand/pseuds/reliand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Mama Stilinski visits Derek in a dream because she was a Spark and made it so she could meet Stiles' soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamwalker

 

Derek sees her sometimes. A woman with thick brown hair and expressive face. She’s pretty, but only around the edges because he has a feeling he isn’t supposed to be seeing her. Derek has never met this person, so he isn’t given the privilege of seeing her at her best. She looks familiar though. If only because her nose is the same shape as someone else he knows.

He doesn’t even think anything of it really, because she is just a dream. He only sees her in his head, and never from a good angle. It’s like she is hiding from him, just to get glimpses and he always sees her smile. It’s soft and sweet and when Stiles makes an appearance, usually to be annoying even in Derek’s dreams, wherever she’s peeking from lights up bright like a beacon.

The third time it happens is when Derek realizes she looks like Stiles; that this must be his mother. Except there is no way, because Derek doesn’t know what she looks like.

He sees a framed photo on a shelf on Stiles’ bed the next time he climbs through the window needing help, and he picks it up. Pictures never do anyone any justice, but she is even more beautiful than in the dream. She has her arms wrapped around Stiles’ middle from behind, chin on his shoulder as they both smile goofily at the camera.

Stiles only looks about ten and Derek doesn’t think he’s ever seen the kid with a face that bright and happy.

When Stiles comes home, sees him looking at the picture, he snatches it out of Derek’s hands so fast you’d think it was something embarrassing. He holds it against his chest for a moment though, and then places it back on the shelf.

Derek asks for research and barely listens when Stiles complains. He just looks at him, stares openly at his soft features as he chatters away and then he says, “What?” breaking Derek from his reverie. “Do I have something on my face?” and he wipes his hand across it self-consciously.

“No,” Derek assures and he reaches a hand up, runs his thumb across Stiles’ cheekbone and down his jaw. Stiles’ breath hitches, heart skittering, but he doesn’t move away or bat at Derek’s hand.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asks, and his eyes close, leaning in to Derek like a cat starved for touch.

“You look so much like her,” Derek says without so much as a pause. Stiles freezes, eyes flying open, and Derek can feel him almost pulling away, so he steadies him by grabbing his shoulder. He runs the fingers of his other hand across the bridge of his nose, the cupids bow of his upper lip. A puff of hot air hits Derek’s fingers and a sound gets caught in the teen’s throat.

He wishes he could tell Stiles that he has met his mom. That the beautiful woman, who shares particulars of his face, walks in Derek’s dreams. Smiles fondly when she gets caught looking.

Instead he drags his thumb across Stiles’ bottom lip, leans forward, and kisses him. It’s soft and chaste and Stiles makes a noise of confusion, leaning in for more.


End file.
